


“You’re My Dream.”

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: A tangled AU collab I did with my friend, my friend did some art and I did the writing.Bow is Flynn or EugeneKyle is RapunzelShadow Weaver is stinky mother gothel
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	“You’re My Dream.”

Bow quickly reached the tower,, his heart was pounding quickly in his chest. Kyle was in possible danger. Someone he loved truly was in danger because of him. “Kyle! Let down your hair!” he shouted panting,, hoping that Kyle wasn't mad or anything. He felt relief wash over him seeing how the blonde boy let down his long hair. Quickly climbing up as Bow looked around- “Kyle-?” his eyes widened, noticing something was wrong immediately.

Kyle was..chained up trying to speak up but his mouth was covered so instead he let out an “mmph!” something unexpected happened.. Kyle's supposed ‘mother’ stabbed Bow from behind as he let out a hiss of pain falling onto the floor covering his bleeding wound with his hand. Kyle kept trying to protest ,,, His ‘mother’ Shadow Weaver kept trying to pull him back- “stop fighting back!” she growled, Kyle shook his head, tears building up- “no! I'm not gonna stop fighting! No matter how many times you shove me into glass mirrors, no matter how much you try to keep me with you I will never stop fighting back to get away from you!”

Kyle took a deep breath trying to remain somewhat calm,, “but..if you let me heal him.. I'll stay with you and I won't ever try to fight back.” Bow weakly sat up muttering,, “kyle...no..” he coughed more of the red liquid running down his chin ,, Kyle glanced up at shadow weaver whispering- “please...let me heal him..” it took a moment before the older woman took off Kyle's chains instead chaining up Bow,, “just in case you get any ideas of following us.” she growled.

Bow tried to keep his eyes open,,, Kyle running by his side to look at the injury- “everything is gonna be okay..” he gently attempted to put his long magical hair on the injury,, Bow coughing with a mutter,, “kyle no... please i can't let you do this…” the shorter male’s voice quivered trying to hold back any tears from going down- “...and I can't let you die..” he had some tears roll down his cheeks,, when he was about to start singing bow mutters-

“...wait-” Kyle looked confused and shocked when Bow brushed his hair back, cutting off all of his long hair with a small glass shard,, with that he took his final breath ,, “bow-!” shadow weaver started to panic picking up all of the cut off hair- “What have you done?!” She kept trying to pick up all of the hair on the floor before tripping over, falling out of the tower painfully screaming and with that..she turned to dust aging too quick to her death.

The boy held Bow close to his chest, his hands on his cheeks,, “bow..bow stay with me!” he pleaded but it felt too late,, grabbing his hand as Kyle put it on his now short hair-“flower gleam and glow...let your po-power shine…” he softly sobbed ,, “...Kyle...you were my new dream..” the blonde boy sniffles,, “and you were mine….” bow’s body then went cold and limp ,, Kyle still holding him close and burying his face in his chest singing softly..“save what has been lost..bring back what once was mine..” 

With some tears falling onto his chest,, shimmering yellow lights spun around the room as it all healed bow’s wound ,, the blonde boy still crying a bit but surprised when he heard a small groan bow shifting- “did I ever tell you..I always liked short hair better?” he grinned softly, Kyle just hugging him tightly, “bow!” he laughed pulling him in for a soft tender kiss.

_ UwU. _

__


End file.
